Chapter 11
Volcano Under the Blazing Skies Story Rodea and Ion reach Ion's hidden village, where they meet Ion's grandfather Asimov again. He immediately scolds her for following a machine, and when he hears what she has done against the Naga Empire, he literally gets worried sick. He lectures her in private, though Rodea can hear everything via the Ionceiver. Rodea suddenly hears Ion scream. He rushes to her grandfather, who tells him Ion has been kidnapped by a machine. A villager, Pedro, accuses Rodea of being responsible by telling the other machines about the village's location, but Tonio defends Rodea as Rodea helped him earlier. Another villager, Novio, is also distrustful of Rodea. Rodea wants to go rescue Ion, so Asimov tells him she has been taken towards Mt. Ebon. Tonio volunteers to show Rodea the way. Asimov and Tonio's sister Sonia decide to come too. Pedro and Novio end up coming as well; all the villagers board the Ion Wave, piloted by Asimov, and accompany Rodea as he journeys to Mt. Ebon and eventually reaches its summit. Level Description The level mostly consists of small islands, or long and narrow islands, with grass and trees, and gray rocks shaped like spikes or arches. Some islands also hold broken pillars, especially at the beginning and end of the level. Mt. Ebon is visible in the distance from the start. The middle of the level features strong wind that can blow Rodea away. There's also a tall island to climb, that can be skipped by using an octopus machine as a shortcut. At the end of the level, after a mandatory battle, a warp point leads Rodea to Mt. Ebon. It is a very tall island, with grass and trees on several levels, as well as rivers and falls of lava, and some ruins. At the summit of the mountain is a stone building, linked to a smaller island via a wooden bridge. The warp point drops Rodea on the roof of the building, where the level ends. Legacy Medals Wii version # (Bronze) behind you at the very start of the level # (Bronze) shortly after the beginning, on the right of the 2nd fallen pillar # (Bronze) after the fallen pillars, there's a dash ring ahead. It lead to a platform above, where rows of Gravitons lead to the door (30 Gravitons required) # (Bronze) in the area with the strong wind, on the island where you first meet turtle enemies, behind a tall rock on the left # (Bronze) instead of taking the octopus shortcut, take the wire cable; the medal is on the left of the first Power Wing ahead # (Silver) after the fallen pillars, on a low ledge to the left of the tall rock ahead # (Silver) behind the door (70 Gravitons required), on the left after the first wire cable # (Silver) high above the island with the mandatory battles just before the end of the level. After defeating the enemies, Novio will mention something shining at the top, and a row of Gravitons leading to the medal will appear. # (Gold) behind the door (350 Gravitons required) on a floating building above the octopus (note that you probably won't have enough Gravitons if you take the octopus shortcut) 3DS version * (Bronze) same as #1 in the Wii version * (Bronze) from the start of the level, there's an island on the right in the distance. There, a battle will start; the medal is inside a crystal that appears after defeating the enemies. * (Silver) same as #6 in the Wii version * (Silver) same as #3 in the Wii version, except the medal is inside a crystal instead of behind a door * (Bronze) near the first checkpoint bell, floating against the right edge of the island, behind the two rock spikes on the right of the bell * (Bronze) same as #4 in the Wii version * (Bronze) same as #5 in the Wii version (except there's an Energy Cube instead of a Power Wing) * (Gold) against the edge of the island with the first warp point, behind the tall rock to the right of the warp point * (Silver) same as #8 in the Wii version Category:Chapters